


Hand to Heart

by MajorTrouble



Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Written for the Sugar and Spice Bingo Prompt - Orgasm Denial----------------------------------------------He’d never felt anything close to it before and he loved every second of it.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Hand to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Lia](https://liaonyxrayne.tumblr.com/) who asked for this pairing. I hope you like it! <3

“Come on baby,” Lambert purred in his ear. “You’re not going anywhere without me.” He stroked Eskel sweat-damp hair away from his forehead, his fingers feeling like brands where they touched his skin.

Eskel whined and he hardly recognized his own voice. They’d been at this for hours. Everytime he was on the verge of coming, the cock ring clamped tightly behind his balls stopped it from happening. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt like if he didn’t come right this second he’d die. 

He’d never felt anything close to it before and he _loved every second of it._

They were both laying on their sides and Lambert was fucking him slowly, taking his time as he got the angle just right to brush against the bundle of nerves inside him. It made lightning crackle up his spine and pleasure build in his groin, but the pressure of the ring kept him right on the edge, unable to tumble forward, and Lambert kept up the stimulation so he was unable to back away.

_“Lambert_ ,” he whispered, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “ _Lambert, please._ ”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Lambert grunted, quickening his pace as he neared his own peak. “We’ve still got _hours_ to go.” He buried his face between Eskel’s shoulder blades as he came, shooting his seed deep inside Eskel’s ass before pulling out and replacing his cock with a polished wooden plug. Eskel groaned at the pressure. He felt so unbearably _full_ , and denying him his release made everything just that much worse.

Made it just that much _better_. 

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you baby?” Lambert curled up behind him, laying one arm across his chest and tweaking a nipple. Eskel yelped, flinching, but the movement shifted the plug and he hunched forward, groaning. Lambert chuckled before running his hand softly over Eskel’s flank, petting him like he would a twitchy horse. “Ya, so good. And maybe if you _stay_ good, I’ll give you a treat, hmm?” He reached down and pushed the plug more firmly into his ass and Eskel writhed helplessly.

Everything felt so _fucking_ good. It felt like so _fucking_ much. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried to control his breathing, but Lambert was slowly pumping the plug in and out, pressing it into the bundle of nerves that shot sparks up his spine and he was panting again, unable to take a full breath as he writhed on the bed.

“ _So good_ ,” Lambert breathed, kissing along the column of his neck as Eskel whimpered underneath him. “Maybe I should let Geralt and Jaskier come in here and have a go with you, hmm? What do you think? Keep you right on edge, pump you even fuller before I take you again. You’d like that?” He gave the plug a particularly hard thrust and Eskel’s whole body sang with pleasure. It almost felt like he was actually coming, but the sensation went on and on and became too much and not quite enough. 

Lambert let go of the plug and smoother his hands down his side again, kissing everywhere he could comfortably reach. “Or,” and Eskel could hear the smirk in his voice. “ _Or_ would you want them to _watch_?” He groaned again. 

Eskel had no idea how long it had been, but he knew he had _hours_ to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!!


End file.
